


The Gift

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Male Friendship, One Shot, Presents, Romance, Teasing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Prompto wants to surprise you with the best Christmas present ever, but he is unsure of your reaction to his exotic gift. *A fluffy one-shot to put you in the Christmas spirit*





	

                “Do you think she’ll like it?” Prompto asked as he patted his hand on the present he had bought for you.

                “I think you bought her the most expensive gift possible,” Noctis chuckled as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Why wouldn’t she?”

                “That’s not the point though.” Prompto sighed in frustration, causing Noctis to laugh lightly. “Do you think she’d like it?”

                “I think she’ll more than like it.” The prince smiled at his friend just as Prompto’s phone buzzed. “It’s her, right?” Noctis curiously watched the blonde’s panicked expression.

                Prompto nodded silently as he began typing in a reply. He dramatically whispered, “She’s here.”

                “Then let’s greet her.” Noctis gave his friend a warm smile as he began walking to the door leading out of the garage. “And she’ll love the gift. Just relax.”

                “Yeah...Yeah.” The blonde followed his friend out of the doorway and into the chilly winter air. His heart started to beat faster the closer and closer they got to the house until he felt as if it would burst out of his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was so scared of failing to impress you when you had been dating for over a year, but he was absolutely terrified.

                _Well, here goes nothing._ He swallowed as he gripped the door knob, each second seeming to feel like eternity as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

                The creaking of Noctis’ front door opening in front of you filled you with joy. Not only was Christmas your favorite time of year, but you’d also be spending it with your favorite person in the world.

                “Hey!” You flung your arms around your boyfriend in a huge hug as soon as he opened the door. “Merry Christmas,” you whispered against his chest. He was soft and warm as always, and smelled like your favorite cologne so you cuddled closer to him. _  
_

                “Baby, I can’t breathe.” Prompto chuckled as he tried to wiggle out of your hug. “And... Merry Christmas to you too.” He smiled down at you once he was finally out of your suffocating embrace.

                The loving look in his eyes was enough to make your knees weak, but movement out of the corner of your eye distracted you.

                “Oh hey, Noct.” You smiled when you noticed Prompto’s friend had been standing there watching all along.

                “Hey.” He stepped away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. “I’m glad you could make it today. Prompto’s been stressing about whether you'd get a chance to come out.”

                “I was not!” Your boyfriend's voice rose several octaves higher in defense, making you giggle. He turned his attention back to you at the sound of your laugh. “But I am glad you’re finally here. There’s nothing like spending Christmas with you.” He kissed your forehead.

                “Well, I can see you two need some alone time,” Noctis announced as he turned on his heel and started to leave the room.

                “It was just a hug and a kiss. Stop being such a prude.” You gently grabbed Prompto’s hand in yours. “So where’s the others,” you asked, directing your question at Noctis.

                “Ignis and Gladio are in the kitchen. They finished cooking not too long ago.” Noctis stopped to turn and look at you both. “Are you hungry now or would you like to wait until later?”

                “I’m starving.” You smiled at the prince, but then returned your gaze to Prompto. “What about you, Prompt?”

                “I’m always up for eating.” He squeezed your hands.

                “Let’s get going then.” Noctis eyed you both before he started leading you both to the kitchen.

~ ~ ~

                After having Christmas dinner together you all hurried out to the living room to exchange gifts with one another. The gift exchange went on well. You enjoyed your presents from the boys, except for Noctis' questionable gift choice, and they seemed to enjoy yours as well until Ignis opened your gift.

                “Did you _have_ to purchase something so embarrassing?” Ignis choked as he unwrapped the present. His cheeks were turning a dark shade of red and you tried to peer past Gladio to see what the big deal was. When you saw him holding a familiar grey piece of clothing with chocobos printed all over it you knew you made a mistake.

                “Oh… actually those are for Prompto.” You blushed as your boyfriend’s disapproving scowl turned into a grin. _Trust me Prompt, I would never buy your best friend boxers._

                “Thank God. I was getting worried there for a second.” Ignis passed the unwrapped underwear to the blonde.

                “It was a labeling accident; I swear.” You wanted to hide your face in embarrassment, especially when you caught the slight smirk on Gladio's face.

                “It’s OK.” Prompto gently rubbed your shoulder to comfort you. "We all make mistakes, but I _love_ these. Thank you so much!"

                "It's nothing, Prompt." You smiled as he set his git to the side with his others.

                “So what did you get me? I’m dying to know.” Sarcasm laced Ignis' every word as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

                “Cheer up.” You handed him a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

                “Yeah, cheer up. Why are you so down?” Gladio patted Ignis’ shoulder.

                Ignis didn’t respond and simply opened his gift carefully. A small smile finally rose to his lips once the wrapping paper was peeled back. “This is exactly what I’ve needed.”

                “Thought you’d like it.” You beamed as he smiled down at the cook book.

                “Not as much as you’ll like Prompto’s gift though. He’s been talking about it nonstop,” Noctis suddenly blurted out.

                You turned to find your boyfriend blushing excessively. “Yeah, where is my gift, Prompt?”

                “Uh… We have to go out back for it.” He smiled at you but he seemed clearly embarrassed.

                “Oh... This is exciting.” Gladio rubbed his hands together. “Do you want us to stay here?”

                “It’s not _that_ kind of gift.” Prompto stood to his feet then helped you up. “You can come if you want, Gladio, but I know how you hate the cold.”

                “I think we should let them go out together." You caught Noctis smirking before he turned away to hide his face. "No use of us standing in the way. Have fun you two.”

            Ignis and Gladio exchanged confused expressions before shrugging it off. Ignis busied himself with his new cook book while Prompto gestured for you to follow him out of the back door.

                “So any hints?” You asked as you leaned against your boyfriend's side for warmth. You noticed it had been snowing quite a bit while you were inside with the boys, the soft, white crystals slowly layering the ground.

                “Nah. Then it would be too easy for you to guess what it is.” He smiled down at you.

                “Come on, there has to be something you could hint at!”

                “Oh… I don’t know…" He held his hand to his chin in fake thought. "I guess it’s a big gift?”

                “You’re not giving away the Regalia, are you?” Your eyes widened.

                “No. Noctis would kill me if I gave away his car!”

                You frowned, trying to think about what it could possibly be. “I have no idea what it could be…" Your shoulders sunk in defeat. "Your hint was horrible,” you mumbled.

                He laughed. “That was the point.” He led her out to the garage behind the house. "After you," he smiled sweetly at you as he opened the door for you.

                There was nothing but darkness surrounding you until the automatic lights flicked on. All you saw was the Regalia parked right in front of you until Prompto led you in front of the car and around to the other side of it. Sitting near the wall was a basket filled with blankets. Prompto squeezed your hand and just then something beneath the blankets moved.

                “Well, what do we have here?” He dropped your hand to walk forward. He crouched down beside the basket and poked the blanket. It moved again and you saw an orange beak peak from beneath the checkered cloth after you followed him.

                Your eyes widened as Prompto softly pushed the blanket away with the back of his hand. You began to smile when you saw what was hidden beneath: a fluffy, young chocobo. Its large eyes stared up at your boyfriend first before meeting your eyes. It let out a happy chirp before standing and nuzzling its head against your boyfriend’s hand.

                “You don’t have to look so surprised.” Prompto laughed at your wide eyed look. “She’s very friendly. I made sure she was the best the owner had.”

                You reached out and stroked your hand over the soft golden feathers tentatively. The bird let out another happy chirp before finally turning its attention to you.

                “Prompto… you didn’t…” You happily smiled at the bird as it stood and hopped onto your lap. Your boyfriend knew you loved animals, but you never expected anything like this from him.

                “I did.” He laughed. “Besides, look, she already loves you.”

                “She’s _so_ cute! How did you even…!? Gosh, I love you.” You leaned over to kiss Prompto, but the little chocobo almost spilled out of your lap.

                “Careful.” Your boyfriend caught her before sneaking in a kiss on the corner of your mouth. “Merry Christmas baby.”

                “Merry Christmas to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and if you liked it leave a kudo/comment please :) Forgive me as I haven't played the game yet ~~hoping to get it either for Christmas or my birthday~~ so I only read character personalities because I didn't want to spoil the story for myself so I hope the characterization wasn't too far off. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed it and there's more to come very soon :)


End file.
